The Liberation of Libitina
by ZoomFlare
Summary: A girl escapes from the confines of a hidden laboratory. As she discovers the world, the past creeps in to take her back.


Author's Note:

Hey there, ZoomFlare here. I just want you people to know that this story is not under priority as of the moment. Please, do drop some comments and let me know what you think of this prologue. Perhaps that might put this story on my priority list. Anyways, happy readings!

* * *

Bad memories.

Most of my memories of that white place consisted of losing myself to the things they asked me to do. I grew up there and was taught that I had no right to refuse them. If that man ordered anything, everyone will follow. They executed everything he asked without question. There was only one person who questioned him and then I never saw him again since that day. I saw in their faces that they didn't like their job. Or maybe they do, just the orders of that man that they find deplorable. But ever since that man came less often, the staff had been a little nicer to me when I was calm. During the experiments and tests, the little warmth they showed me disappeared because during those times, I become a different person.

It was so sudden but one day, one of the staff said to me that she will free me. She was one of the nicest to me. At that time, I didn't know what being free meant.

 _Being free means being yourself and to do things because you want to._

Those were the exact words she told me. It sounded like a fantasy. Like a dream. But she insisted that it was real. After escaping, she asked me to remove her memories with my powers. I did as she asked but then she stopped me, saying that she wanted to remember that she did the right thing. And lastly, she ordered me one last time; _Do what you feel is right, not because you were told to._

How long have I've been running from them? The only way I could tell was by my tiredness, my beaten body, and my torn clothing. I think it's been weeks since I've escaped the facility. For the first time, I've been sane for the longest while. I wasn't forced to use my special abilities or even sedated so while I'm still tired from running, I also loved the feeling of liberation and individuality that came from it.

Who am I? I had a name… But I refuse to be called by that name. When I found out what the name meant, I felt horrified. Was I meant to cause death? Was I born into this world for such a purpose? It was one of the reasons I left. I hated my name.

Right now, I found myself walking around a city. I found it so fascinating that there were so many people walking in every direction. They all seem to be headed somewhere whereas I was simply lost.

No, I wasn't lost. I want to be lost, away from that facility. I can't see my pursuers anywhere. That can mean that they can't see me neither. I have to take advantage of that. I kept walking forward, still unsure where my uncovered feet would take me. I managed to get some clothes nearby, rags but still wearable. They didn't smell that horrible… At least compared to what I've smelled in the facility. I shook my head off of that thought. I think they called this a hoodie… Surprisingly enough, the bright green clothing fitted me. As for leg wear, I found a pair of black jogging pants though it had a bunch of holes and was a bit loose. I changed immediately and began walking again.

I found myself in an open area. I think they called places like this a plaza. There were benches and a fountain in the middle. Though it wasn't as busy as the streets, there was still a considerable number of people passing through. I sat down on a bench near the fountain. I took a breather and looked up. It was a nice cloudy day. This makes it my fourth cloudy day. I like cloudy skies. The way it looked different with different formation of clouds each day made it worthwhile to just look up in the day. Also, it's a lot different than looking out from a window.

I looked down again. I see a man in a black hoodie who seemed to be looking at me. While that may sounded normal with how I looked, I knew he was one of my pursuers. They found me already?

I began walking with an increased speed and immediately blended with an incoming crowd. At worst, I might have to use my powers again. I kept walking and walking.

* * *

I lost him. After walking for like ten minutes, I couldn't feel his presence anymore. It would be more reassuring if I checked with my powers but I don't want to risk losing myself even for a second. This time, I found myself inside a building. There were rows of shops and stalls of different kinds. I think I'm inside a shopping mall. Still busy like the plaza. I kept walking along the people, hoping they would lead me somewhere interesting. I then bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!"

I just hurried up and walked away. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I wasn't ready for any kind of conversation. As I walked, I glanced on my side and saw my reflection on a store's glass window. At first, I wasn't sure if I was looking at myself or not. I haven't seen my reflection often. Seeing myself now was a real surprise. My long white hair was such a mess and it even reached my waist. I remembered that the other people at the facility never had as long as mine nor had white hair. I hid my hair inside my own hoodie and put up the hood. My eyes were all white as well, making quite an eyesore. I wasn't sure what to think of myself. I decided to keep on walking.

Eventually, I got outside of the mall and reached another sidewalk. I was beginning to feel tired again which is not good. I need to look for a resting place and that's pretty hard to do with all the pursuers I have. Following the crowd once again, I found myself inside a library. Rows of shelves lined the room, each filled with books and the like. In here, there were less people compared to all of the places I've been to.

I kept walking and eventually walked among the shelves. I stopped by a shelf and pulled out a random book. The book was titled Divided Heaven; it seemed to be a fantasy novel. I placed it back on the shelf and kept walking. On the second floor of the library were tables and chair where people freely read the books of their choosing. I picked up a book that was on a table left unattended. I read the cover and it said 'Python Programming 101'. Programming? Programming reptiles? I had no idea what that meant. After that, I decided to leave but then saw another hooded man by the entrance, obviously looking for someone. This is bad. I sat down and picked up the same book, opened it in a random page and covered my face with it.

Think, think! There has to be way to get out of this mess.

"Hey, that's my book," said a voice.

I turned around and saw a boy who looked annoyed at my presence but as soon as he saw my eyes, surprise and shock registered to his face. What now?


End file.
